Trouble finds me
by Fizzwizzler
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up in all of the SPR's cases but always manages to move before the ghost hunters shows up. Finally, Nami is still around when the SPR shows up and now they must figure out how she is involved in all of this mayhem. HoushouxOc


Yeah, so i wrote this story like a year ago. Kinda sucks, but I am too tired to really care right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt, tho I would love it if I owned Houshou...... Rated M for language because I personally enjoy cursing and my characters tend to do what I say.

um, yeah, let's go with that...

* * *

"I heard about this from an upper class men. One night a student was walking past the old school when she could have sworn she saw a face in the window." The other two girls in the room flinched back, "Rumor has it, it was a girl named Nami Misora, and she transferred schools a week later because she was so scared." The speaker flicked her flashlight off and sat back, waiting for the next story to begin.

-

"This is Minnie, if that's what you're looking for." Ayami's aunt handed the doll to Kazuya, "Her old baby sitter, Nami Misora, gave it to her right before we moved here. It was too far of a commute for her to get here, so it was her good bye present."

"Did Ayami start to change before or after that?" Kazuya asked as he examined the doll.

"I think it was after."

-

"And according to that girl, one of the desks in her class seems to be cursed. Apparently all the students who've sat in that desk in the past three months have ended up in an accident. All under the exact same circumstances. They all ended up getting dragged by a train after their clothes got caught in the door. Ever since September four people have sat at that desk, and all of them have had accidents. One of them got away with minor injuries, Nami Misora, she was wearing a sweater that day, so she just took it off before she was dragged too far, and was only left with scrapes all along her body. The other three were seriously injured." Houshou retold what one student had informed him only minutes ago.

"Where is this Nami?" Kazuya asked as he had Lin type all of this information up for him.

"Incidentally, she transferred schools only a week after her accident." Houshou shrugged with a deep sigh.

-

"My one friend tried to talk me out of staying here, said I'd be happier if I moved on. I'd only met her after I dumped water on her and her boyfriend, they thoughtit was pretty funny. She still visits me sometimes." A possessed Masako explained.

"She could see you? Who was she?" Kazuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nami Misora."

-

"Let's find that child." Kazuya said firmly.

"Usually we have Nami Misora help us, she's been dropped off every Christmas since she was ten. She's a Wicca, but still very nice. She will usually exercise the child's spirit if John cannot come." The older priest explained as they headed outside.

"A high Priestess?"

"Yes, but I do not know why she's not here this year."

-

"Sakauchi- kun."

"Some people say they've seen him."

"I've also heard that, some people say they walked by him him in the hallway or that her was in the class room, but he mostly just follows his girlfriend."

"Sakauchi? Who is that?" Kazuya asked as he leaned forward, giving the three girls his full attention.

"Um, he was a first year student who committed suicide in September. The strange things started happening in autum."

Or rather, after Sakauchi committed suicide?" Kazuya clarified.

"Yes, we thought maybe Sakauchi- kun's suicide had something to do with all of this."

"Also, his suicide note became famous for awhile."

"Suicide note?" Houshou asked as he continued to write in his note book.

"Yes, _'I am not a dog'_"

"Do you understand what it means?" Kazuya asked the girl who had just spoken curiously as he sat back in his chair again.

"I think I do. When I'm, at school, even I have times when I think like that." She said as she looked down at her lap.

"Now, you said he had a girlfriend?" Houshou said as he attempted to get the investigation back on track.

"Yes, Nami Misora. Though I hear she will be moving soon."

"I think it is time we finally meet this Nami Misora." And that is how I came to meet the SPR.

* * *

Yeah, like I said I wrote this a year ago, and when I wrote it I thought it would be smart to not write who was talking.... n_n'

So I knew who was talking for most of the time, but some parts might be off. And, it's three in the morning, and I took sleeping pills, and I can't sleep, and my mom is waking me up in like... seven hours to go out to breakfast....

Save me....


End file.
